Fire And Ice
by Dave-san-113
Summary: A new pupil joins Yokai. A fire Shaman, with a troubled past, who can't control is power. Mizore takes interest in the young boy after she realises that Tsukune only has eyes for Moka. Contains: Voilence, Angst, language and Sex References.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

Chapter 1

"have you seen that new student, that's just come in?"

"no I haven't yet" Tsukune answered Moka. They were walking from class together, that morning Moka had seen a new student from yesterday, and thought it best to tell him about it.

"what's he like?" Tsukune asked intrigued

"scary... he seemed really angry, almost paranoid"

"what of?"

"I don't know... but what I do know is that some boys were teasing him during the lunch break, I wasn't there but I heard that they received heavy burns"

"burns?"

"hummh" Moka conformed. Tsukune seemed very interested with this person... how come a student turn up almost a term in to school and start off badly? Bad luck if you ask me. Perhaps this is what he's paranoid about.

"you seem quite quiet Tsukune. Did I say something wrong?"

"no, I'm just inter..."

"YAHOO!" Tsukune only had a second to think before something collided into the back of him. As Kurumu groped his chest and rubbed her engorged breasts into his back "miss me?" she asked, as Moka's face turned shocked. Tsukune tried to laugh it off

"he he, Kurumu, do you think you could stop that?!" trying to get away from her.

"why ever should I do that?" as she continued rubbing. CLANG! Something heavy and solid fell on Kurumu's head. Tsukune didn't see but he could guess who it was... Yukari. She had magically dropped a sheet of metal on to Kumuru's head.

"morning Tsukune!" she said cheerily.

"hey what the hell, you little...!" Kurumu shouted as Tsukune greeted her.

"say, have you two heard about this student apparently, talks been going around the school"

"Yeah, that guys a total freak." Kurumu said off handily

"huh? Why?"

"he's got an aura around him something I have never experienced. He never even looked at me when I tried to seduce him, he almost as powerful as you Tsukune"

"huh?"

"well all the boys just stare at by breasts when I show them off, but this guy..."

"that doesn't make him a freak..." Tsukune explained.

"any guy who doesn't stare at me shouldn't be called a guy at all..."

"Yukari, what do you think" trying to stay clear of an argument with Kurumu.

"well, I heard some of the things people say. None of them good..." she trailed off, as The last member joined them, Mizore, a purpled haired girl with white sweeter and dark sleeves and stockings.

"who's this?"

"new kid" Moka explained.

"you don't know anything do you?" Tsukune asked her

"no. Except he's very lonely" Tsukune wasn't going to ask how she knew that... probably staking him but normally she's staking me... Tsukune thought it better than to ask. But Kurumu asked instead

"hey! How come you know that?" Mizore didn't answer immediately, she continued walking, sucking on her lolly.

"just a guess from how everyone has been treating him so far..."

It was then walking in when they heard him.

"Back off!" He yelled. As the voice around the corner say "you're a freak! You're not even a proper monster!"

"I'm just as a monster as you are!" his voice was getting out of control.

"you don't even have a true for-"and with that the voice teasing him was no more. The poor boy skidded around the corner of the school building, and Tsukune got to see him for the first time. He was thin, almost anorexic; in fact Tsukune wouldn't be surprised if he was. Blonde bleached hair almost white, with a streak of red, and wore a black shirt. With his sleeves rolled up. he darted inside the mansion, like a scared fox running from a pack of hounds.

"hey! Wait!" Tsukune called out to him. But the boy didn't care. He powered himself through the crowd and Tsukune lost track of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"hey I'm going to go to the club room do you want to come with me?"

"sure" they trooped they way across the school corridors, Moka grabbing Tsukune by the arm, as guy stare dumbfounded at Tsukune's luck. They entered the newspaper club room there was Gin ready a magazine, which had a picture of a model in a swimsuit looking at him, typical pervert gin. Kurumu was also already there, Waiting for Tsukune. and Yukari shortly arrived. After getting some work done for the club Tsukune noticed something different

"hey, where's Mizore"

"I don't know, see was in lesson..." Moka answered.

"check under the table, she might be there! It wouldn't be the first time!"

"no, nothing"

"that's...strange..."

XXXXX

Kasai strolled along the empty corridor on the top level of the school one should be up here and this was the way he liked it. avoiding contact. He never got on with others. He never wanted to come to school, but a series of unexpected events lead him here. He felt always to blame, even if it wasn't his fault. He kept his head bowed. And out of the way. It was his fault that he couldn't control his power.

Hairs stood up on the back of his neck. He had the usually feeling of being watched. He sensed someone behind him. He didn't like it. he raised his head slightly and spoke to the empty hall way

"who are you?"

no one spoke, silence except the sound of footsteps. Coming from the pillar. Kasai spun around and was a girl, a very pretty girl with purple short hair. Purple striped stockings and miniskirt.

"why are you following me?" he asked without a trace of kindness.

"you interest me" she spoke, tilting her head.

"well, don't. You'll live longer, the last friend I have had severe burns and had to be in hospital for months, I wouldn't want such a fate for a beautiful girl like yourself. excuse me." He said turning his back on her.

"you think... I'm beautiful?" she asked smiling the lolly still in her mouth. He stopped in his tracks and said, not evening looking at her

"sure, but that's why I'm doing it... to protect you. please leave me alone" he said, this time it wasn't stern, but full of emotion. Perhaps Mizore had imagined it but she thought she saw sparks fly from his right hand. Mizore, undeterred by this continued stalking him. Making no effort to hide herself.

"look, I don't want to be friends. I'll only put you in danger" he said as he carried on Mizore ignored his words as she asked

"What's your name?"

"Kasai, but that doesn't matter... I just wan..."

"why don't you come to the newspaper club?" she offered. Yet again Kasai stopped in his tracks.

"why would I do that?"

"because we can be friends..."

"like I said I don't want friends..." he stepped forwards only one step before Mizore called him yet again.

"I know your power; I know why you're scared. We the same"

"where nothing alike!"

"yes, we are and I can explain..."

He shrugged. "can't hurt to hear what you have to say" as he turned around and for the first time Mizore saw him, a kind broken boy who had been through so much who didn't understand the ture meaning of his past or his power.

"come with me" she said calling from the classroom to her left.

It was empty, with a standard backboard and desks. Mizore turned to him and Kasai closed the door behind him.

"we are the same as we get more powerful as our emotions increase" she explained to him.

"huh?"

"unfortunately you get scared and unhappy. For us this causes huge problems. We get out of control... you know the feeling I'm talking about..." she said shyly.

"uh huh" Kasai nodded

"well, you must blame yourself for the outbursts you can't control, I had the same problem..." she took a breath "but I mastered it when I meet my friends, so I know what you feel like. I want to help you... Like a boy once helped me" she said added in an undertone.

Fire had been produced from Kasai's hand, he hadn't noticed. He didn't know how he should feel. Thankful, scared that he might hurt or worse?

"aghhh!" he yelled as he noticed the fire had engulfed his arm he began franticly waving it to try to extinguish the flame but this resulted it in spreading as he panicked. Mizore took out her lolly and blew some cold air on to him.

It hurt, but the fire was out as Kasai calmed down again.

"I'm sorry, but that's why I mustn't befriend anyone..." clutching his now ice cold arm. She tilted her head again

"but, we're friends aren't we?" she asked, with a half cute, half upset tone

"I don't even know you're name!" Kasai protested

"it's Mizore, why don't you come to the club room?"

"like I said, I can't control myself; I don't want anyone to get close to!"

"we're friends now" Mizore said taking a few steps forward. Eye's transfixed on him.

"fine... but... no! ...but" Mizore sent another stream of cold air against his now flesh lit flame.

"follow me" she said as she eyed him carefully. _Guess I don't have a choice._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door slowly opened, Kasai and Mizore appeared. Kasai, looking a little insecure stroking his burned shirt, and looking anywhere but the people staring at him. Tsukune stood and greeted him

"pleased to meet ya, my name is Aono Tsukune, but everyone calls me Tsukune"

"hi, I'm Kasai" the bleached hair boy replied.

"hang on! Aren't you that fre... I mean new student here" Kurumu yelled at him. defiantly Kasai, glared up at her.

"got a problem with that? I can go if you want!" he turned to leave but Mizore, who was still standing still, grabbed his collar and didn't let him go as she also glared at Kurumu.

"she doesn't mean anything by it, you'll get used to her" Mizore Explained

"yeah, don't let that brat get in the way!" Yukari screeched. "you're so cuter up close" she ran up to embrace him but he held her back "hey what's up?" she protested.

"sorry, but for the time being do you think that you couldn't get so close..."

"huh?"

"it's just my form, ok?"

"oh, so you are a freak then? A monster who can't control their form! How ridiculous!" this time Mizore Iced his hand to stop any flame getting out, this brought a lot of pain to Kasai. But brought him to calm down a little. While Tsukune and Moka shouted at her telling her to "be nice!"

Kasai was made to feel welcome, but something was bothering him. It felt forced, only Mizore was the one who really understood him, and spent the most time with him.

XXXXX

He sat alone on his bed, hunched over looking down at his photos. He liked to pounder these even if it brought him to tears or worse flames. Flicked to one he liked inparticualar. One of his family in front of and old house. Kasai once had a family, but a rouge monster soon sorted that out. He had a little sister to care for; she was living at her grandmothers. But his parents... gone... he was left to fend for himself. he shook his hand trying to put out the roaring fire from his right hand. As he wiped away a tear.

"what are you doing?" a voice said behind him. A female's voice. From above him!

"Mizore!" he called out from his bed. He jumped up and shouted

"look away! I haven't got a shirt on!"

"that doesn't bother me" she said As she climbed through the window and landed softly on his bed.

"what are you doing here?!" Kasai said in a hushed voice careful not to alert anyone in the neighbouring rooms.

"I'm allowed to visit a friend..."

"this is the boy's dormitory!"

"oh, is it?" she said off-handedly noticing he sparks from his hand. "besides, are you rejecting my help with making friends?"

"I don't know, earlier I thought that I was forced welcomed..."

"what makes you say that"

"the fact that everyone's was almost too polite, even Kurumu thinks in a freak" his hand caught fire, Kasai didn't notice

"Tsukune and Moka like you really... even Yukari likes you. Kurumu can be a bit spoiled every now and then but she'll soon turn around and... I like you" Kasai was shocked by this. He'd never had a girl come up confessing so soon to him. How should he react? This was... not right...was it?

"ummm. Thanks...I like you to" he said the fire getting slightly worse.

"here, sit down" she gestured towards the bed. Kasai was about to put out the fire on his arm. "no, leave it. come here close your eyes" he did. Now he could only hear the voice and heard the tone of the fire by his hand. "take five deep breathes for me?"

"this is stupid!" he protested

"please?" one breathes, two breaths, three breaths he heard something creek but Kasai was too busy keeping his breathing level. Four breaths. Another scuffling sounds. Five.

"ok, take a look at your hand" she instructed he opened his eyes and the fire had died. There was still a slight tingling from the fire but still that was the first time he'd actually be able to control it. all thanks to Mizore.

"Mizore... I..." he looked up, she wasn't there "Mizore?... Ahhh!" she was standing to the side of him no more than a couple of inches away, just taking in every detail of his handsome face.

"I like you... Kasai"

"Mizore! So soon?"

"oh, did I give the wrong impression? I thought you thought me beautiful."

"mizore! I do. but this is so quick."

"I'm sorry. But I have to. In my world, I'm arranged to be married at my 18th birthday, if I don't find my love by then, I'll... I'll..."

The room became ice cold, as she sobbed. Kasai looked on as she put her hands over her eyes and cried. Kasai rested his arm on her shoulders

"Mizore, I do like you. but let's take it one step at a time. Firstly, let me confess my love, to you" she dried her tear

"are you...?"

"yes, Mizore. Let's take it slow, ok?" she nodded and slowly reached in closer and closer and gently, they kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"you're going out?" Tsukune asked amazed "it wasn't too long ago that she was inflactated with me"

"well, ever since you've be dating Moka I'd say it was fair to move on" Kurumu argued.

They we're sat in the cafeteria, on a table Kasai had explained about Mizore confessing and now officially dating.

"Hello, my love" Mizore appeared out of nowhere and began stroking his spiky hair.

"you really have this figured out don't you" Kurumu added to the fray of shocked group.

XXXXX

Later that night, Mizore sneaked back into Kasai dorm again. He was holding the same photograph in his hand.

"what is that?"

"please, don't ask" he shrugged

"what's the matter? is something bothering you... it's me isn't it?"

"No, I swear!"

"how are we meant to trust each other? If I don't know you?" Kasai had no answer to this. He wanted to keep this part of his life behind him and now he felt confronted. tears swelled up in Mizore's eyes once again as she kept repeating

"I knew it! I knew it! you don't like me do you?" the room became ice cold and stayed that way, Kasai shivered at the temperature. He couldn't stand the cold, and this is what Mizore felt like, as she remembered back to him saying "take things slow" Kasai sighed and kissed her on the check

"ok, if you want to hear. I'll tell you, but I must warn you. it's not pleasant" he pulled the photo from his back pocket and showed it to her. "this was my family... when they were alive..." Mizore slowly took the photo cautiously. And looked at the baby girl in her mother's arms laughing, the father smoking a pipe and wearing a suit and a very young Kasai. Standing in front of an old house.

"kind of looks like Yokai" Mizore chuckled.

"yeah, is oppose it doesn't it" he forced a laugh as Mizore sat on the bed and listened to Kasai tell his tale. "I was young mind you, and one night. A rouge demon came, and we were just there..." he choked "father said to run... my mother grabbed me and my sister and ran outside just as the house shattered. There was a chance that father could have been alive but I didn't know that..." he sat down on the bed next to Mizore and buried his head in his hands "mother was knocked out, she never recovered from the head wound she sustained. Sister was too young to remember and I was to fend off a demon... I lost control and set fire to the partial destroyed house, I heard screams inside... I ... might have accidently killed my own..." fire lit from his hand as strongly as that night from his arms Mizore dare not touch him. "they say the demon escaped, and never caught. But I know... that I am the true monster..."

"You were too young" Mizore argued.

"Yes, but I could have been, better!" Kasai spat.

"shhhh, close your eyes count to five again" she said so sweetly. Everything slowed down... "feel better?"

"no, but at least the fire's gone." Kasai said looking at his hand.

"Kasai, during winter break, I want you... to meet my family... In my world?"

"I suppose I should after all, I am dating their daughter" he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the next week, hung the prospect of meeting Mizore's parents. Kasai became quieter, but during the time he spent with Mizore that week, he learnt more than ever. Those "mediation" sessions were one of Kasai's favourite moments with her. not only was he actually able to talk with him one on one, but he felt like they were connected.

"so, what are you doing over the holidays?" was one of the main topics of discussion going around Yokai. on their last Newspaper meeting, this discussion arose. Tsukune announced that Moka and himself were going to meeting his parents and spend the holiday there, this upset Kurumu a little as she was spending the time alone at home. Mizore motioned the fact that she and Kasai we're going to meet her parents.

"The way I see it!" Kurumu blurted out, "is that the girl should meet HIS parent first, not the other way round!" once again, Kurumu had been totally oblivious to the fact that Kasai no longer had parents. Kasai felt enraged by this. last week when he told his story to Mizore she instructed him to tell the others so they get a small sense of what was going on with him. Kurumu didn't listen to him as expected. However, Kasai, now using techniques he had learnt, lit a fire behind his back with a flick of the wrist and calmed himself down, to let of the rage. He had gotten the hang of it outside of class, but it was still dangerous to show your "form" in class.

XXXXX

"bye everyone! Have a good week!" Moka said excitedly, as she exited the bus in the human world with Tsukune holding her hand.

Yukari put up a good act of not acting too jealous as the boy of her dreams left the bus behind her, however, Kurumu didn't really care about showing her envy. She scowled as the doors closed with a clatter behind them. Mizore took Kasai's arm as she got closer to him.

"your temperature is through the roof!" she whispered "calm down a little"

"I can't how am I going to explain to your parents I'm worthy of their daughter!" he whispered back.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, it's mainly my mother who is there"

"huh?!"

... after waving goodbye to everyone, together Mizore and Kasai left the bus. Kasai could not stand the cold that engulfed him on this snow realm. Even if he wore a ski jacket, cold was not his element.

"h-h-h-how m-m-m-much f-f-f-urth-h-her?" Kasai's teeth chattered.

"No too far" Mizore said ploughing her way through the snow. "here we are!" she unlocked the door and it swung open. She welcomed Kasai inside and called to to the apparently empty house "mother, I'm home" as Kasai took off his jacket. Tsurara, Mizore mother, appeared out of nowhere.

"so, you must be Kasai" he jumped in fright

"that's right". She walked towards him with a huge spike from where her hand should be. The whole effect was rather scary. She never blinked and she showed little emotion, like a cold blooded killer. Kasai was a little unprepared when she bowed in curtsy, she must have been unaware of the huge knife from her arm.

"Oh! pleased to meet you too" he pulled together. and bowed as well. After the meal she had prepared they began talking, mainly about himself "I'm a fire Sharman" he explained, "I have the ability to create *and to some extent manipulate* fire"

"interesting, and why do you think you're the person to marry my daughter?"

... MARRY!

"we'll discuss it later," Mizore hushed to him

... WHAT!

"ummm... I suppose..." Kasai played along "because I love your daughter more than anyone one else"

XXXXX

Kasai kissed Mizore slowly and patiently when they were excused. "You must really love me a lot to say that I'll marry you" he joked


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"who are you to come to me?"

"I bare news of Mizore shirayuki has fallen in love with another man, if these situation continues you will lose her"

XXXXX

The next morning, Mizore took Kasai out. They arrived at the side of a ravine where Kasai presumed Mizore came often. She sat down at the ledge and Kasai joined her.

"I came here with another boy in my village and showed him my power here..." she said sadly "he ran off. And ever since then I've been very lonely"

"I know how you feel" Kasai comforted her.

"here!" she jumped up that made Kasai jump. "I've shown you how to control your fire, now I'll show you how to use it" Kasai was really excited for this, he would have never had attempted it without Mizore but he felt comfortable and ready.

"Ok" Mizore formed an ice figure out of the snow "I want you to us a bit of emotion but also keep your focus."

"How do I do that?!"

"like this" she swooped in and kissed him. He embraced her kissed and took it in. He felt so right. "Concentrate" she whispered and Kasai mind went back to the fire coming from his hand. "Do what you think feels right" she said. And Kasai raised his arm and plunged it forward. A fire ball leaped from his hand and melted the ice.

"whaoo! Look at that!" he yelled. And again he threw another, he really liked this. Mizore was pleased with his progress; all he needed was a little confidence.

Kasai knew what he needed to do now, he was to keep his cool and keep his focus. He later found that meditation helped a lot. About the middle of the holiday Kasai asked whether or not she would like to visit his sister "I know she'll love you, and I want her to introduce her to you"

"I'd love to Kasai" as she embraced his hug.

So with that he sent word that he'll come round for the last three days of the holiday. The rest of the week when really fast. He went snowboarding with Mizore, he enjoyed her mom's cooking and he felt very relaxed with her, in fact there wasn't a moment that he didn't spend alone. Mizore wanted him by her side and he wanted her by his side, there was no separating the two.

"Mom, me and Kasai are going out of town for the next couple of days so there's no need to cook for us"

"oh, no problem" smiling "Where is it your going?"

"to my little sister's, she lives with our godparents in the human world"

"That's fine, so can I expect you back before the start of the holidays"

"No, is that ok?" Kasai asked, worried that he could upset her

"That's no problem"

By the next morning they had packed and were eager to go. Mizore's mom kissed her on the cheek and told her she loved her. She then turned to Kasai "I see why my daughter has taken a liking to you, and it's been lovely having you for the past few weeks."

"yeah, thanks for all you've done!" Kasai waved

"however, if you break Mizore's heart..." an ice claw appeared out of her hand

"mom, you're doing it again..." Mizore casually mentioned

"oh... sorry dear. Anyway have a safe trip!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"BROTHER!" Mika, Kasai's little sister grabbed him by the waist and didn't let go. Her head only just reached his chest. She wore a cute skirt and had spikier hair that suited her except Kasai's was bleached blonde almost white; Mika's was brown as short. She was 10 years old With huge eyes, she looked like a loli.

"Get off my Kasai" Mizore glared, she felt like she had some completion. (haha)

"huh? Kasai who's that?" she asked pointing at Mizo

She's Mizore Shirayuki, she a very good friend of mine"

"friend?" Mika asked curiously,

"friend!" Mizore protested

"ok! Fine, we're currently dating Mika, so try to like her"

"ok! Hi, my name is Mika, Kasai's younger sister, I hope we get along!" she bowed politely

"I'm Mizore, Kasai's girlfriend. I know we will"

Mika's god parents glared through the hallway. They unapproved of Kasai. They folded their arms unwelcomingly and gritted their teeth.

"Girlfriend huh?!" The woman shrieked.

"That's right. I'm not expecting you to like her." Kasai motioned "I'm old enough now without your blessing, I came here to introduce her to Mika. Not you!" Kasai said through gritted teeth.

"that's a bit harsh..." Mizore whispered in his ear

"Later..." he whispered back without moving his lips.

"YOU!" the male shoot a finger at Mizore

"who are you again?!" Mizore remained expressionless at the sudden burst of rage

"Hi, pleased to meet you I am Mizore Shirayuki. I Know we can..." she was interrupted in her bow gritting them

"Do you know how much of a delinquent he is?"

"No, I lov-"

"you couldn't have picked a worse person! He's arrogant, angry and relies on others to help him"

"all he needed was support. He's totally changed since I've first saw him!" even Mizore was losing her patience

"Mika, go up stairs!"

"But why do I...?"

"NOW!" glumly she walked upstairs obeying her elders. "You know he killed his father, he'll do the same to you. bad things happen to those who try to help."

"I'm willing to take that chance!"

"How can you be dating a murder?"

"He told me about what happened that night!"

"did he also tell you about the hearing?"

"hearing?" Mizore asked quizzativly. Kasai tried to slip away through the door but Mizore, who knew him all too well, grabbed his collar again.

"that's right! He was sentenced for the death of his family seeing how no one found the body of the guy who tried to kill him..."

"I don't believe it" she said her voice slightly shaking. Mizore had loosened her grip and Kasai, seizing the opportunity lunged at the man straggling his throat.

"Kasai!" Mizore screeched as a fist landed on his face and he backed off. Kasai wiped the blood from his lips

"you had no right to tell her that, besides they found me not guilty in the end..."

"only because there wasn't enough evidence, murderer! I bet you would have killed your sister if you had the chance!"

"how dare you!" he voice filled with rage... his eyes full of fire and his hand glowing red hot. Mizore way gently holding him by the shoulders trying to ease him back. Kasai knew better. He took a couple of deep breaths and passed them off with rage. Then in an even voice he said

"I love my sister more than anything, apart from Mizore, at the moment. And I despise you. You're turning Mika against me!"

"We're protecting her from a murderer, she knows about you and you're scheme!" Kasai turned to Mizore and said to her

"I can explain, let's go"

"running away again are you!"

"I'm here to spend time with my sister and Mizore, not you. Come on Mika! We're taking you out!... see ya around" Kasai said to the god parents as he left along with Mizore and Mika now wearing a winter jacket.

"that was Kikotu and HIshima, my god parents. It's true, I was prosecuted for the deaths of my parents because I started that fire, I tried to help. But I couldn't control it. I told you want happened."

"Kasai!" Mika shouted back to them.

"yes?" Kasai answered

"can we go to the park?" Mika asked looking up at him. Laughing Kasai agreed.

"so, after a while and spending 6 months in holding, it was found that the guy who attacked that night had attacked again under the same circumstances. by pure chance. They found suffient evidence and I was released."

"I see, that would explain why they never found the body"

"correct" they watch Mika from the park bench on the swing. "she's had it tougher than me"

"what do you mean?"

"At points in her life I wasn't there for her, and they took advantage of that, told her I wasn't worth it, what I am and brainwashed her. I wasn't there because I ran away because of the abuse I got from them. I only had to look after myself, but even that was hard, I could never be able to support the two of us so I left her at theirs, biggest mistake of my life!" Kasai buried his head in his hands

"Hey Brother!" Mika called

"yes?"

"it's no fun when you're over there!" Kasai looked at Mizore; she was putting on a brave face smiling just a little at him.

"are we OK?" he asked softly

"yeah"

"Come on, it's the only family I got"

By five, they had had a good chance to get to know each other. Mika was totally the opposite of Kasai she was energetic, smiled all the time and was very happy to see Kasai.

"I think it's time to take you home"

"aww so soon?"

"We'll see you tomorrow I'm sure" Mizore said to her

"ok! What are we doing?"

"I'll think of something"

"where are you staying tonight?" Mika asked

"I was thinking of checking in to a hotel. As the meeting with carers didn't go so well..."

"Ok, but won't that be expensive?"

"yeah, but you don't have to worry about things like that, I'll survive" he said ruffling her hair.

"stop that!" she chuckled.

"well. We'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure"

"ok! See you soon!"

"bye!" Mika closed the door. Mizore and Kasai walked; hand in hand together in the quickly setting sun.

XXXX

"Things have quickly developed between the two of them... I believe that if you don't act now it'll be too late"

"You we're the one who was supposed to stop him what happened you had 10 years!"

"I'm sorry. He was tougher than we expected. But it is you who needs to act"... his eye narrowed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The holidays ended too soon. Mizore and Kasai were starting to get really close together. They even shared their first kiss as Kasai and Mizore sat down and stared into each other's eyes and Kasai made the first move as he leaned in closer to Mizore, who closed her eyes and felt his lips touch hers "please! Not here everyone's watching!" Mika screeched.

...

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to spend much time with you this holiday, I've been really busy. I'll make it up to you."

"OK! You better!" Mika said jokingly hugging her brothers' leg.

Kikotu and HIshima were looking on unapprovingly at Mika as she hugged her brother.

"Listen" he said in a wisppear crouching down to her level. "Don't believe a thing that they tell you about me. You'll see"

"ok"

"right then we're off, Bye Mika!"

"bye!"

"Your sister seems is nice, even if she keeps hold of you" she was obviously referring to her hugging nature.

"that's just her, she doesn't really have a chance to see me these days" Kasai explained as the bus pulled up.

"good afternoon" the bus driver said with a grimace. Moka and Tsukune waked at them from the back of the bus and Kasai and Mizore joined them

"so how was your holiday?" Tsukune asked

"beautiful." Kasai said relaxed as he sat in the bench.

"wow, you seem like a different person!" Moka exclaimed

"I've learned a lot from Mizore here" she blushed ever so slightly at his comment.

Through the tunnel, they arrived back at their school and after a short walk they strolled inside. Lessons were cancelled today as everybody was coming in at different times today but Moka, Tsukune and Mizore agreed to go to the club room and see who else was in. And sure enough Kurumu was sat in a chair looking bored.

"Hi Kurumu" Tsukune greeted politely.

"uh huh" she noted.

"what's the matter?" Moka asked

"Oh, nothing" she sighed sarcastically

"why can't I have anyone..." she whispered under her breath, looking out the window

XXXX

"we need to do something about him."

"you're the one who said we needed to kill him when we have the chance"

"should we inform him?"

"you should, you the one who wanted them dead"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

"Moka, Tsukune?" Kasai turned to the pair. "do you mind if me and Mizore have a moment to ourselves?" all four of them were on the roof. This was tsukune favourite place on campus and it was no wonder. They could look out for miles

"Sure, no problem" Moka said guiding Tsukune away by the arm, she glanced back at Mizore and gave her a girly smile and nod. Mizore seemed emotionless by this she stood and stared at her leaving. Kasai turned back to Mizore, who didn't notice Mokas hints, and hugged Mizore who hugged back. Kasai, who kissed her on the neck whispered softly in her ear.

"Mizore, from the moment I met you, I fell in love with you. But if it hadn't been for you I would not be here with you now..."

"Kasai..." Mizore moaned

"No, I need to say this. Look. Mizore, I love you. My sister loves you, and I want to be with you forever" Mizore just smiled as she gazed into his eyes. "Mizore, will you marry me. Before it's too late"

"Yes, of course I will." Her once cold arms became warm and Kasai's flame died as they kissed.

"awwww, so romantic!" Moka gasped and she and Tsukune peeked around the corner. Kurumu looking on from the tower took flight as she saw the two of them kiss.

XXXX

"It's time, I've waited long enough if I don't act now..." he dreaded to think. He awoke and stood up. His human form was muscular and very well built. He knew that Kasai thought that he was able to take his little pet for his own, he had another thing coming. He had got there first, and he had a deal to uphold. The girl for the villages' safety. It wasn't going to end this way. Fukomashi was confident that he'll win. Strutting about he dressed in a suit and looking very handsome. His dungeon was dark and bleak. When he was down here he was in his monster form but now he had awoken he was far more dangerous than ever. Fukomashi thought back to the night Kasai and him meet for the first time. It was as dark as this room, then suddenly a blast that tore the house apart. I knocked his father to the ground with that blast. Then a saw the young boy and his mother, who was protecting and cowering something in her arms, Kasai threw a ball of flame towards me, as I deflected the spurts of fire fell on to the ruined house. His father was still alive. using my feet, I scaped some burning ruble on to him. It fell with a clatter and burned him alive causing a loud scream of pain. Kasai realising what he had done, fell to his knees. He may have thought I was screaming in pain, but I was laughing.

Kasai is a weak insecure boy who takes blame for his father's death, even though I killed him. That's right I killed him. Kasai is innocent and that's why I hate him so. If she will not join me in holy matronly, then they both will burn.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Inspection of class!" Miss Neko exclaimed

"That's right, I was sent to inspect and evaluate your teaching methods, starting with your class, it sharn't take long. Just a couple of days"

"a couple of days! Awww!"

"don't worry about it miss neko, if your teaching is up to scratch then I can move on straight away" Fukomashi grinned.

"well, ok then if that's your job, class starts at nine"

"I'll be there"

The following morning

The news that Mizore and Kasai were getting married spread thought out the school in a matter of hours. According to Mizore some of her fan club had seen the ring on her finger and assumed the worse. The fans were distraught at Kasai, but kept their distance. They knew if they got in the way then Mizore would most probably freeze them. The best they could hope for is something bad to happen to the two of them, and then jump in when she was single. When Kasai was on his own he was often congratulated with other people of the school. Mizore stalked and kept a close watch on him, careful that he didn't spend too long with anyone else, but she didn't need to. Kasai always just said "thanks" and moved on without a second glace. Mizore smiled whenever this happened and lately she'd been smiling a lot.

"Good morning class! Today an inspectioneer has come to evaluate our school starting with this class, please treat him with the up most respect!"

"Pleased to meet you I am Mr. Fukomashi"

"Fukomashi!? I've heard that name somewhere!" Kasai thought taking in the business like appearance of the man.

...

"Mizore, could interview you about Ms. Neko's Classes, in private please." Staring down Kasai, who was holding her hand.

"anything she says, she can say with me!"

"That won't do BOY! Now run along and leave us please." Kasai kissed Mizore on the check told her he'll see her at the dorm and turned the corner.

"Mizore, please follow me." He said leading her down the opposite hallway. Almost bursting out with laughter he led her towards his office.

Mizore now had a feeling for the first time in her live she now was being watched, and she was. As Kasai stalked her down the hallway, making very little sound and peeking around corners. Finally they came to the office.

"Please, come in" Kasai pressed his ear to the now closed door and listened. "It has come to my attention that someone has proposed marriage to you. drink?"

"no."

"sure?"

"certain"

"well, don't you think that it's a huge step?"

"no. I love him"

"but is it covered love?"

"What do you...?"

"I mean surly someone the same age, more insecure and has a criminal record could never satisfy you in a relationship. Perhaps he's blackmailing you, or beating you. you must have some doubts about him..."

"The only doubt I have is what our children will be like... Fire or Ice" Kasai smirked as Fukomashi was shocked into silence. Then finally.

"have you had sex with him yet?"

"Does that concern you?" Mizore asked slyly

"did he satisfy?"

"no answer!" she shouted

"are you sure you don't want it bigger..."

"Pervert!" Mizore glared "if all you have to ask me is our relationship then I have no need to talk"

"WAIT!" he shouted forcing her down. "I am you arranged marriage it should be me marrying you! not that bastard!"

"I'm sorry my mind is set."

"Then I can't have you... no one can!" Kasai couldn't take any more. He forced the door down and saw the scene of Fukomashi on top of Mizore whose hand became ice and held in place by an enormous arm. "You're the one who killed my parents aren't you. I see it in your eyes!"

"no! You're the one who's guilty!" Fukomashi lied as he now pinned Kasai down on the wall.

"You know, I think it's time for a public execution..."

XXXX

On the roof top of yokai academy, Kasai and Fokomasi faced each other, one victorious the other raged in defeat.

"I will not allow you to do this shit!" Kasai yelled

"Hahaha, don't you get it I've won! And all I had to do was bide my time!"

"fuck you, you haven't won yet!"

"I fail to see that!" Fokomashi laughed.

"you stand powerless, your girlfriend will either marry me or YOU will die..."

"then why the hell is this execution for her!?"

"Because I want to see you suffer, if she accepts my proposal for marriage then I will have you brought down to take her place at the stake, either way one of you die today."

"then it'll be you!"

"boy! I didn't die eight years ago, why the hell don't you think I'll die today, that's right, I LIED, it was me that killed your parents, under your now godparents instructions they wanted you gone. And I obliged."

"bastard!"

"And I intend to marry Mizore today, tell me, is she good... in bed? Imagine that, execution, falling in love and marriage all in the same day!"

"...you... how... this ...isn't Human."

"boy! We are monsters and devils and demons. We are not human and I don't feel remorse or guilt. You should feel the same! I've torn your world up bit by bit, and now I'll take it from you today."

"Mizore will never marry you!"

"no. I don't think so either... but it's worth an ask even to save your life..."

"you're a liar and ... And...a"

"go on... say it... Boy!"

"I'm not a boy! I'm someone who've you pissed off."

"hahahaha! Try it." as one of Fokomashi's fingers turned into a red hot talon and plunged into Kasai's shoulder, which bleed heavily, Fokomasi turned and left the roof "enjoy the show!"

XXXX

"Marriage is forbidden for any student under the age of eighteen!" Fokomasi demonstrated to the crowd "miss shirayuki has offered her hand to the boy known as Kasai, a murderer and a thief. His only interest is personal gain!"

Kasai could only watch as he was pinned down overlooking the execution, he looked on as Mizore's bleeding face stared down emotionless. He loved her so much but his hands were bound and he could not move...

XXXX

"MOKA! MOKA!" Tuskune shouted racing down the hallway "damn! Yukari! Gin! Kurumu! Anybody!" the club room door slammed open and appeared Moka Yuari Kurumu and gin.

"Mizore being executed! Like I was almost done!"

"WHAT! Under what reason?!"

"Underage Sex and marriage, it's outrageous!"

"what! They can't prove that! Besides marriage is legal as they have both parties' family sign!"

"that's the problem! Kasai's family, foster parents didn't!"

"that would make sense but execution! And to Mizore! Uncalled for!" Gin shouted.

Fukomashi whispered in Mizore's ear "join me in marriage now, or burn in hell, Ice Bitch!" Mizore spat out he lolly pop at Fokomasi, who coward and then raged.

"You owe me a new lolly" she said slyly.

"so be it!" as Fokomashi dropped down the torch and lit the stake, he tried to act innocent, teasing her as he roared with laughing.

"not so fast!" Inner Moka had appeared in front of the execution stand flanked by Tsukune and Yukari.

"an s-class is certainly no match for me. You must be joking! AHHHHHHHHH!" Fokomashi transformed into a thirty foot tall, blood red demon, with black rams horns and black tail which sized Yukari before she could cast anything and threw her towards the building. Her wand snapped and she landed with a thud, and was knocked unconscious

"bastard!" Moka shouted as she gilded and up and power kicked the devil in the face,

"Puny vampire, know _your_ place!" and he flicked her playfully and she was thrown back

"bring it!"

XXXX

"Yahoo" Kurumu shouted at the top of Yokai tower. "Kasai!" she shouted as she swooped down and untied him

"kurumu! What are you doing here?"

"help you of course!"

"but why? We aren't friends"

"since when?!"

"since we meet, you hated me..."

Kurumu sighed "I know... I... love Mizore too... that's why I'm doing this"

"what!?"

"I love Mizore, but I know when she loves someone else... you deserve her!" Kasai, who had just been cut loose, fell to the ground. Blood pouring from his chest. "Kasai! You can't die not just yet, Look! Moka's putting up a good fight! You need to finish it!"

"But how can I look at the size of that demon!"

"come on! Where's the man who tried to save his entire family that one horrible night!"

"how do you?"

"it doesn't matter! Come on, save Mizore!"

"ok, give me a lift down!"

She grabbed Kasai's arms and floated him down. Fokomashi, who was too busy focusing on Moka, didn't notice them as Kurumu took off again and untied Mizore,

"what? NO!" Fokomasi shouted as Mizore was set free "no matter, I get to kill you both no... ow!" as Moka aimed another kick at Fokomashi's face, "that's it! No more games!" and he aimed a thunder bolt at Moka who curled up and lay down "hahaha" as she swatted Kurumu like a bug. Mizore, who had recovered quickly from being dropped by Kurumu aimed ice at the demon. "You think that's enough to stop me!"

Mizore was hit hard as she fell on the rubble and fainted "ha!" Fukomasi shouted. Kasai sprinted over to Mizore and shook her

"Mizore, are you alright, shit, Mizore! Mizore!"

"Kasai it's just you and me, let's finish what we started eight years ago!" Kasai, who was caressing Mizore's forehead, turned to the demon. "come on!" Fukomasi taunted "where's the boy who tried to stop me all those years ago!?"

"right... here" Kasai said with gritted teeth as he stood up turned around to face the demon and turned his hands into fire.

+play song: "the last fight" Bullet For My Valentine+

Kasai dashed forwards; images were racing in his mind,

Mizore smiling,

House burning,

Mizore blushing,

Father,

dying,

His fault,

"you're nothing",

Mizore kissing,

"Mind clear" and suddenly...

""_shhhh, close your eyes count to five again" she said so sweetly. Everything slowed down... "feel better?" _

"_no, but at least the fire's gone." Kasai said looking at his hand. _

"_Kasai, during winter break, I want you... to meet my family... In my world?" _

"_I suppose I should after all, I am dating their daughter""_

"_one, two, three, four, five! And now "_

"_I want you to us a bit of emotion but also keep your focus." _

"_How do I do that?!" _

"_like this" she swooped in and kissed him. He embraced her kissed and took it in. He felt so right. "Concentrate" she whispered" Concentrate, emotion and concentration!"_

Kasai opened his eyes again, and it was so clear now... This was it the last fight. Fukomashi was scared, but defiant. Kasai lunged and threw fire at the beast. A fist came to squat him Kasai slid ripping his jeans but he didn't care.

He snatched a sharp piece of metal, from destroyed Yokai, from the floor with a fire-free hand. And sprinted towards the 30 foot beast. Fukomashi aimed a kick; it hit and flew Kasai into the air. Onto the ruined roof of the academy Kasai shock it off and got to the ledge.

"Come on get me!" he shouted as Fukomashi giant hand grasped quickly around Kasai's torso. The thrust the knife into the engorged hand which fling him up in the air and he landed on the demon's shoulder where he thrust the metal in. Scrabbling up he then turned a hand to fire climbed on the beasts back and on to it head where he trust his hands into the demon's eyes, it worked, it was blind. Sliding down the torso he made a huge burn on the chest and stomach. The demon rived and screamed.

"not laughing now are you!" Kasai shouted

"agggggghhhhh! My eyes!"

Kasai's eyes turn red and bloodshot as he charged towards the beast aiming for the legs. This only angered the devil as he threw wild kick after wild kick that missed.

"I've got to find another weak spot."

Fokomasi, who was grabbing on to anything to try to get his bearings, grabbed the destroyed building for support, "that's it!" Kasai rammed his way through the fleeing crowd of school pupils and made it upstairs he hurried along the corridor, not stopping for anyone. The made it to the roof where, thank god, Fokomasi was still using for support, Kasai found a rope and threw it on his shoulder then threw himself on to the huge hand. He felt him land and tried to shake him off. This proved easier for Kasai who slid down his arm to his neck. Where he knotted the rope and threw it around his neck Kasai slid down his back out of reach. And began burning his back with his hand

"COWARD!"

"COWARD AM I?! I'm ten times the man you are!"

"NOOOO!"

Losing the fight, Fokomasi unconsciously was transforming back into human. He was shrinking and becoming paler. Kasai noticed this and swung on to the Yokai building and tied the end of the building. This was it... revenge, savoir, and death of Fokomashi. He was being hanged as he turned back into his human form... he flung about bursting for air which wouldn't reach him...

"kasai!" Mizore screamed behind him. Kasai froze. "let go..." she said simply. As she took his hand, "I know you didn't kill your father and I know you won't kill him. Let him go... I know how much this means to you! but please! Don't leave me!" through great effort, Kasai released and Fokomasi fell to the floor. He turned to her

"I thought I lost you..." they kissed.

XXXX

Two burn marks on his eyes and one on his chest were evident. "Please, kill me Kasai!" he groaned

Taking Mizore by the hand, he looked down upon the figure. "No, I know you kill my family. And I'll see you die... but not today" as he held Mizore's hand

"you can't do this!"

"That's for court to decide, I will see you die when his time does come" he turned and walked away from the refuse that was Fokomashi.

"I know how much that means to you" she said kissing him again

"what about your sister?"

"as they wanted me dead, they will be tried. My sister with live somewhere, and she'll be happy, don't worry."

"and about us?" Mizore sighed

"I love you. forever and always."


End file.
